theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Long
Introduction Background Kevin grew up as much of a normal kid as possible. He went to school, competed in sports, and made friends. Suddenly, last year, at age 14, he began having "flashbacks". He would be awoken night after night with visions of horrific battles from what seemed to be the distant past. After these episodes continued, his parents became concerned and brought him to a specialist in psychoanalysis and metal health. Through mandatory DNA testing, the doctor discovered something amazing. Kevin was a mutant. He wasn't a mutant in the sense of growing 30 eyes or having claws of bone, but he was definitely special. He had a genetic mutation, an interesting imprint in his genetic code. This imprint gave him an extraordinary ability, to be able to regenerate tissue and cells at an enhanced rate. After more testing from various geneticists and mystics, they found that the reason Kevin's flashbacks had been occurring, as well as his extraordinary ability to master so many types of martial arts at such a young age had come from a genetic link with heroic martial artists. This "link" allowed for Kevin to be an extraordinary martial artist, but it also colored Kevin's outlook on the world. He, like many martial artists from the past, had become centered on achieving justice and maintaining order, thus urging his eventual development into a "super hero". Personality and Appearance Powers and Abilities Along with his genetic mutation allowing him access to martial arts mastery, he also has the ability to heal from injury faster due to a cell mutation in is body. He has honed his senses, reflexes, his strength, his speed, his patience, his discipline, and his intelligence through rigorous training from renowned dojos all around the world. Weaknesses Adventures Alternate Universes Kevin is still the outgoing guy he used to be, but this time he acts on the behalf of others. He has become a politician by day and a masked hero by night. In the decaying US government, he is one of the few people who have fought for the rights of mutants and super powered heroes every where. After bout after bout with many people intolerant towards his own kinda, Kevin left the House and joined up with the resistance force set to stave off the Degaden. He is now one of the front running and most popular figures, albeit being harshly criticized. Many people know his name. In the fifteen years that have passed Kevin has learned of a rogue alien entity name Arloc who has been sent by some unknown race in a effort to capture and harvest his DNA. He has fought many battles against this brutal foe, who uses a combination of alien weaponry and incredible physical prowess, all the while trying to keep order among the petty crooks and lesser villains How he's changed: -He now has darker hair. -He's around 6" 4 and has become much more toned and muscualr. -He has manifested his powers in a way that allows him to gain greater control over his uplink, thus honing his martial and regenerative abilities. -He is married and has a family. His two sons and daughter all inherited his DNA, giving them minor regenerative capabilities as well as peak physical prowess. -He has become less ideological and more focused on the big picture, a process very alien to a politician. -Through his many battles he has obtained countless pieces of alien technology, which he had modified for use in his own suit. He also has many more scars, including a significant one across his left eye. Trivia Notes Category:Characters Category:Alpha Category:Broken Universe